


Дерево, впадающее в небо

by Marianne_Cross



Series: D.Gray-man Alphabet [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Помни, что чудеса существуют…





	

Катерине кажется, листья шепчут ласковым материнским голосом:

«Мои дорогие мальчики. Дай имя «Диар», дай им по второму имени».

Голос долго звучит в ушах, и она передает пожелание своему отцу, Сириусу Кемпбэллу, и тот одобрительно улыбается.

Его мечта сбылась. Вот теперь у него целых два сына, два наследника, отрада ему, вдовцу, имеющему лишь только дочку. Он благосклонно кивает, но «Диар» – чересчур необычно, в церковных книгах он сократит имя просто до «Ди». Это аристократично, это – словно дополнительный титул.

– Они принадлежат нашему дому, – радуется он, единственно способный под этой крышей дать хороший билет в жизнь двум подкидышам. Ведь Катерина всего лишь барышня на выданье, она не владеет правом распоряжаться знатной фамилией деда.

– Нашему, – она нежно касается бледно-розовых, в ямочках, лиц. Ручного плетения кружев на хорошеньких чепчиках.

– Дорогие Мана и Нэа, – ее голос подхватывает материнские интонации дерева.

«Они принадлежат мне», слышится Катерине, хотя ствол уже по-зимнему гол.

Голос дерева мягкий, но такой непреклонный. Катерине хочется спорить, но что-то не дает ей открыть рта. Может быть, воспоминания о проницательных глазах, о шелковом цилиндре с двумя украшениями. На одном человек смеется, на втором – грустит.

Был он мороком, видением? Как ушел, принеся детей так, что она не заметила.

Оставив костюм, оставив цилиндр и трость?

Демон...

«Чудеса существуют».

Говорит дерево, проникая в мысли, словно корни в почву. А затем сообщает, что демонов не бывает. Зато очень даже бывает много воды, и семь тысяч лет назад та покрывала землю.

«Он помнит, что держал меня в руках семечком».

Говорит дерево. Сердце Катерины тревожно бьется. Воображение четко рисует череду иллюстраций к Библии. Шторм качает Ковчег так, что деревянные доски трещат. Мужчина раскрывает ладонь, и она видит крошечные точки семян. Демонов нет, понимает он, есть только лишь память, солонее всех слез на свете, тяжелее небес, готовых черными тучами упасть на землю.

Катерина видит девочку. Ее длинные кудри теплый ветер забрасывает на руку, что она протянула вперед. Семечко ложится на испещренную розоватыми линиями ладошку. Катерине кажется, что эта девочка – она сама. Это было почти семь тысяч назад. Ей подарил семечко, кажется, брат, что должен был затем стать ей мужем, ей, названной тогда, как и теперь, в честь первой женщины мира. У него были золотые глаза и улыбка чуть грустная.

– Если бы вода так и бесконечно лилась с небес, – кокетничает с женихом Ева, – нам бы было некуда приткнуть росток.

– Нам и теперь некуда, – смеется он, а взгляд у него серьезный. – Ведь нам нужно уходить в далекие северные земли, где, быть может, найдется спокойное место. Лучше всего выбрать остров, там мы заживем без страха.

– Без снов, что ты вызываешь новый дождь? – она сжимает семечко в кулаке.

– Без них, – отвечает он. Мне порой страшно, что Господь посылает их не просто так. Но, если бы дождь и пошел, я бы все равно посадил для тебя дерево. Пусть бы корни его прорастали в него, а ветви достигли земли, бескрайнего моря.

– Корни не впадают в небо, как ручей в реку, – смеется Ева, и от ее смеха Катерина-Ева приходит в себя.

– Адам... – не пойми почему говорит она.

«Его всегда звали Адамом».

Подтверждает дерево.

Он помнит, как Ной подарил меня одному из внуков. Тем, кем потом стал он сам, помнящий кое-то, что нес в себе сам Ной.

Рука в тонкой перчатке гладит кору. Ветер треплет длинный локон, выбившийся из чепца.

Пальцы Катерины дрожат.

– Я придумаю тебя имя. Ведь он не назвал тебя? – шепчут полудетские губы, приглушенно, словно кто-то сейчас увидит, как она обезумела. И поверила в круг Перерождения, и в чудеса, и в то, что помнит, как когда-то давно умирала в пути, а ее спутник, у которого уже на голове было нечто типа шапки, украшенной все теми же двумя лицами, одно из которых смеется, другое – плачет, смеялся, чтобы ей было не грустно умирать.

Он сам был ими – обоими за раз. Он и теперь был ими – грустным Нэа с опущенными вниз уголками губ, и Маной – слабым, но вечно хохочущим.

– Теперь не зовут, – возражает она, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Это временно, – парирует дерево.

– Пока не пойдет новый дождь, – пожимает плечами Катерина-Ева. – А до тех пор не зазнавайся. Ммм... Корнелия. Я назову тебя так. Не забывай, что я всегда владела тобой.

«Помни, что чудеса существуют…»

Совсем не спорит дерево.

Куда тому до красивой, пока живой женщины. Кто знает, куда деваются души тех, кто неприкаян чужими зовами. Катерине кажется, что Адам то плакал, то смеялся. И звал ее у все толстеющего ствола, пока корни дерева перемалывали, протыкали собой то, что осталось от ее тела.

Назвать Евой дерево она не желает просто из ревности, у Адама Ева должна быть одна. Хотя что теперь делать с тем, что у этой одной Евы два Адама?

Щеки теплеют – то ли от краски, то ли от того, что горячая влага ползет по ним.

Об этом можно подумать потом, когда-нибудь после, когда старик-отец ляжет в их семейный склеп, когда ее братья, которым она теперь вместо матери, а потом, вероятно, станет женой хотя бы одному из них, станут выше нее ростом.

А пока же...

Придет весна, за ней еще одна, и на руки мальчиков с именами Ди она положит крохотные семена. Но поможет ли все, что она способна дать из своего сердца, тому, чтобы в будущем все они были вместе? Не слишком ли длинна река времени, тяжела память. Не захочет ли Господь снова, чтобы пошел дождь, а она – умерла, чтобы счастье не держало нового Ноя от потопа на Земле. Не мешало строить Ковчег.

Катерина поднимает залитое слезами лицо вверх. Ветви Корнелии похожи на корни.

Кажется, что они растут прямо из неба.


End file.
